I thought I knew
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: At least he should have told her on the phone. Then he probably wouldn't have seen her cry. Set during Underbelly New disgusting EO bashing ep


A/N: Okay kiddies, It's time for me to write a story expressing my undying hate for Dani, and the way I threw up in my mouth when I saw the preview for the new episode last night. It just ruined my whole day. You get this great (and EOish) episode that you fall in love with, and then what? You see Elliot kissing his new partner in the new ep? How messed up is that? She's mighty ugly anyways. (Seriously, somebody get that chick a hairbrush!)

Disclaimer: If I owned law and Order SVU, I probably wouldn't have to even think about filming that episode, or airing it, and so I wouldn't be writing this right now.

_Lets start this over,_

_it's not like we're dead,_

_was it something I did?  
was it something you said?_

She couldn't believe it. There he was; the man she THOUGHT she knew. The man she called for when she was in the hospital. The man she had been "best friends" with for 7 years. The man who saved her instead of that little boy. The man she saved instead of taking that shot. The man she thought about, and cried over every night she was apart from him. The man she thought she fell in love with, and the man she thought loved her back. The man she was pining for ever since his electric blue eyes deepened into a rich, dark, blue pool she melted in. The man she had caught kissing his new partner.

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_in a city so dead,_

_held up so high,_

_I'm such a breakable thread,_

As she watched his new partner wrap her arms around him, she immediatley hated her. Hell, she hated her the moment she knew she replaced her. This woman wasn't supposed to be making out with him. She was supposed to be the one in his arms. The one who he could be open to, not this snot-eating slutty whore he only knew for 6 weeks.

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_and I thought we could be,_

Why would he do this to her? Why not Kathy, or some other lady. Not her. She kept hearing the voice in her head screaming. _THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! _She knew him better that he knew himself. They shared their secrets, she helped him through his divorce, she was the first real male she could open up to and talk to about anything. That was.. Until now. The drops of tears began welling up in her eyes, and her head heated up, and her cheeks flushed. It was over. It was all over.

_You were everthing, everything, that I wanted,_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_all of the memories so close to me just fade away,_

_all this time you were pretending,_

_so much for my happy ending._

Maybe she would last, maybe she should find another guy. Maybe the fact he kissed his new partner wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Oh damn hell, screw that. Of course it would effect them. It would effect them more than any other shit in the world. Good god, this was a great way to get welcomed back.

_You've got your dumb friends,_

_I know what they say,_

_they tell you I'm difficult,_

_but so are they,_

Why did he have to keep this away from her. Keep it a secret from "Persephone". God how she hated that name. All she wanted was to hear his voice calling out for her, wanting her that way she wanted him in the hospital room in her sleep, picturing him kissing her lips gently during a dream, that could now possibly never happen. She loved it when he wanted her. It gave all the reason for her to go to him, to help him, and let him know she loved him. Making out with his new partner took that all away from her. At least he should have told her on the phone. Then he probably wouldn't have seen her cry.

_But they don't know me,_

_do they even know you? _

_all the things you hide from me,_

_all the Shit that you do,_

Falling in love is something she was definatley blamed for doing too quickly. Of course she fell in love with him on the first day. But over seven years, she felt her love build up inside of her. Just as fast as the tears in her deep chocolate eyes. She couldn't cry here, in this situation. He might blame her for being afraid, and running away. But he was the one who cause it in the first place. He was the one who was scared. That he going to lose everthing in the world. His wife left him, his kids hate him. He was seperated. And not just from his wife, but the whole world.

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_and I thought we could be,_

Maybe he was just using his new partner to distract him. To make him forget everything in the world. Everything that had gone wrong between him and the woman who was about to commit suicide in her own tears. Who just wanted to die and leave everything behind her. He wouldn't care. He apparantley doesn't care right now.

_You were everthing, everything, that I wanted,_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_all of the memories so close to me just fade away,_

_all this time you were pretending,_

_so much for my happy ending._

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, she spoke up quietly, but loudly enough to break up the couple.

"I guess I'm interuppting you two," she called lightly. They broke apart, and her turned around wiping his mouth. "Olivia. I..." he started.

"No it's okay Elliot. Everybody else welcomed me back," she said in a shaky voice, letting two tears fall trickle down her cheeks. He walked up to her, but she lashed around quickly and ran away.

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_thanks for acting like you cared,_

_and making me feel like I was the only one,_

_It's nice to know we had it all,_

_thanks for watching as I fall,_

_and making me know we were done._

"Olivia wait," Elliot called, running after her. She let out a sob, and a light squeal. He couldn't believe he had done this to her. She put up with him for so many years. And this was how he repaid her. She kept looking away from him.

"Olivia please," he begged. She turned around slightly, keeping her head down. "What?'' She asked, walking away.

_He was everything, everthing, that I wanted,_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_all of the memories so close to me just fade away,_

_all this time you were pretending,_

_so much for my happy ending. _

"Olivia please, I can explain," Elliot called from behind her. She whipped back around and looked him square in the eye, her voice booming with hate and sorrow.

"Then explain this.. How could you do this to me Elliot? How could you welcome me this way. I thought I was your partner not her," she said.

"Olivia, I thought you were over me, upset at me, I just wanted someone to understand," He said.

"You think I don't understand? After seven years, damn it Elliot! Of course I understand, But how could you understand anything?" She cried.

"Olivia I didn't think-" He started.

"Of course you didn't think. Why would you think that I would leave you on purpose, that I didn't care about you, that I cried everynight I was away," she asked. His faced filled with grief.

"How could you ever think that I'm over you, and that I didn't love you anymore," she asked, and walked away. His eyes filled with shock.

_You were everthing, everything, that I wanted,_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_all of the memories so close to me just fade away,_

_all this time you were pretending,_

_so much for my happy ending._

He heard Dani's voice call for him. "Elliot?" She called, as he walked further. It wasn't worth it. Losing everything just for a kiss to relieve himself. It wasn't worth Losing Olivia. Besides, Dani was a damn bad kisser anyways.

_You were everthing, everything, that I wanted,_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_all of the memories so close to me just fade away,_

_all this time you were pretending,_

_so much for my happy ending._

As Olivia was out of sight, Elliot felt his face flush, as he fell to his knees in anguish. He started feeling the tears well up in his eyes this time.

"I'm so sorry Olivia," he said into the air, hoping the message would travel the air, and reach her ear.

_So much for my happy ending. _


End file.
